


A Blessing

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: Being in between your legs was a blessing for Hajime.





	A Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> i just love iwaizumi so much okay

He could live with his face buried in between your legs for the rest of his life if he could. Hell, Iwaizumi would still do it even if people told him not to.  
Being in between your legs was a blessing that made Iwaizumi wonder how many villages he saved in his past life to deserve this. To deserve _you_.

He just loved going down on you so much. Who could resist such soft, thick thighs that were just begging to be kissed and bitten and just overall littered with love bites. Especially when you wore his jersey and thigh highs. At that point, you were just trying to break his sanity, weren't you? But it's alright. It just meant he got to make you squirm and squeal even harder.  
Speaking of which, he could feel you start to fidget more and your moans start to get louder, meaning that you were close.

 _Oh, no. Definitely not right now._  
Iwaizumi just stopped his actions, pulled back and released the grip on your thighs so he could hold himself up on his forearms. He began to sink in the state you were in.

There you were lying on bed with your head tilted back, eyes shut tightly, mouth open slightly with your tongue poking out from panting with your hands just below your mouth, as if you were trying to hide your moans earlier and your legs -still in those damn lace thigh highs- spread out to make space for his body.

Balancing his upper body on one arm, his other reached out to grab one of yours and he brought it to his face so he could kiss each finger.  
He started smirking as a long whine fell from your deliciously swollen lips.

" _Hajiii. Why'd you stop?_ "

"Just trying to delve in the moment, dear. Just trying to take in the beautiful sight that is my one and only." His smirk turned into a grin when he heard you snort a bit. "Well, that's awfully romantic, Haji. Since when did you become Oikawa?"  
Iwaizumi scowled playfully. "Don't compare me to that idiot. I've always been this romantic." And before you could sarcastically respond back, he brought his face back down to your thighs and lightly bit the left one, causing a small yelp to leave your mouth. He pulled back again to speak.

"Let's back to business now."


End file.
